What is The Brave-Tuber
The Brave-Tuber (配信勇者' Haishin Yūsha) is a manga series taking place on a parallel Earth in Medieval times. But it has one major exception, they also have the internet. Monsters and demons go to great lengths to get you to comment and subscribe to their WizTube even if it means taking on the Demon Lord himself. The comedy-fantasy is an original series written by Takahito Oosaki and illustrated by Ikuro. The Brave-Tuber was serialized in Mag Garden's shōnen manga magazine Monthly Comic GardenMonthly Comic Garden (The Ancient Magus' Bride, Psycho-Pass 2), as well as their website Mag Comi,Mag Comi between February 2018 and March 2019 and was collected in two tankōbon volumes. The second and final volume shipped on May 10. Seven Seas Entertainment will release the manga in English in North America in print and on digital platforms in single volume editions. Seven Seas will release the first volume on September 10, 2019, for $12.99 USA / $15.99 CAN.Seven Seas Slays Social Media with License of THE BRAVE-TUBER Fantasy Manga Currently, a short anime adaptation is in the works and it's set to air on the Anime Beans app and the &CAST!!! app. Plot The Brave-Tuber takes place in a Medieval fantasy world called Wisdaregidor. It's your typical magical realm: monsters wreaking havoc, taverns packed with gung-ho adventurers, and a Demon Overlord looking to rule it all. But there's one thing that sets Wisdaregidor apart from your average sword-and-sorcery worlds: the Internet! The series follows Zane and Kuku, two adventurers trying to grow their fanbase. The duo will do whatever it takes to get you to comment and subscribe to their WizTube channel, Holy Sword, even if it means taking on the Demon Lord himself! Characters Kuku Kuku is one of the main protagonists of the series. She's a small girl with blue hair and eyes and has porcelain-white skin. You can always catch here wearing a white cloak, which she accessorizes with a brown backpack and a gold medallion with a sapphire gem in its center. Zane Accompanying Kuku and second main protagonist is Zane, a tall teenage boy with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a white medical wrap around his right eye and a black jacket with a high collar overtop a grey shirt. On his hands, he sports fingerless black leather gloves, and his arms are wrapped in white cloth. He completes his medieval with a scabbard and sword, a weapon that every adventurer should have in tow. Their goal is to boost their WizTube subscriber-count by any means necessary, which at first starts as a lofty goal. But soon enough becomes an obsession pushing Zane and Kuku to challenge the biggest and strongest creature in Wisdaregidor, the Demon Lord. Demon Lord But the Demon Lord has other plans in mind than being the big meanie in Zane's and Kuku's WizTube video. He wants to conquer Wisdaregidor and rule it all. The Demon Lord wears a full white mask resembling a skull with giant red horns coming from its side. He finishes his evil-looking attire with a white fur cape with golden clasps and a purple suit underneath. He adorns his attire with colorful gems and wears black triangle-shaped rings. Studio and Staff Anime studios Acca effe (in-between animation for Blood Blockade Battlefront and Haikyu!!) and Kiga Production are animating the series in cooperation with Production I.G (FLCL Alternative, xxxHOLiC) and Anime Beans. Currently, there's no news on the release date, but The Brave-Tuber will stream on both the &CAST!!! App and Production I.G's Anime Beans app. Both platforms deliver vertical-style animations and movies featuring Japanese voice actors. Taking the director's chair is Kazuya Fujishiro, who is the episode director of Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka and Reikenzan: Eichi e no Shikaku. In charge of the sound effects that undoubtedly elevate the series is Shuhei Abe (sound producer for Ghost In The Shell: The New Movie and Princess Resurrection). Furthermore, more than 20 young voice actors''Mag Comi 2'' from & CAST !!! Hour Love Ale! will lend their talents to the new anime short. Besides an anime adaptation, the manga will receive an English translation from Seven Seas Entertainment, a Los Angeles based publishing company. Seven Seas will release the comedy series in print and on digital platforms on September 10, 2019. References Category:What Is?